Blog/2009/14thNovember
SHUT UP, BRAIN.https://web.archive.org/web/20091208135014/http://marinaandthediamonds.com/2009/11/ image I used to feel guilty for literally everything that I could- even making cars wait whilst I crossed the peadestrian crossing. Do we believe guilt will make us better people? Feeling guilty has become some kind of nonsensical ‘virtuous’ thing to do in a society that has too much of everything, all the time, at the expense of our planet. Few people are happy with the small things any more or even know what they are. Life feels creepily glutinous, especially living in london working in show bizzness. Sometimes wish we all just wore sacks for clothing and lived in villages. Anyhoo, this blog is not about sacks etc. I just read an article in ELLE based on or addiction to ‘ye ole guilt’ and everything sounds pleasantly familiar.. pretty sure i’m not the only one. Especially the sunday papers saga… I am such a bad consumer of knowledge. I have seen about 22 movies in my whole life and, excluding books on pop psychology, ‘How Madonna Made it’ and feminist ball sacks, I take about 9 months to finish one book. All these guilt thoughts weigh you down and wastes so much energy. i just want to get rid of them and become a dumb, ignorant bobo in the hawllywood hillz. Need energy to get starbux and manicures. no joke Celia Walden writes: “I feel guilty for sleeping in, guilty for having a day off, guilty for the amount of clothes I own, guilty for watching trash tv, guilty for not calling my mother back, for being a thoughtless friend, forgetting to recycle my cereal box- guilty as I fall asleep, for the unread book on my bedside table. It’s this permanent low-level needling sensation that follows me around from the second I wake up to the second I go to sleep.. Doing nothing makes me feel the guiltiest. I’ll buy all the sunday papers, fail to read them from cover to cover and then leave them sitting there for days in the belief that I will eventually get round to reading them. Or I’ll get into a frenzy of multi-tasking, listening to radio 4 whilst brushing my teeth and trying to read an article on Afghanistan. I call it ‘bookshop anxiety’: this constant feeling that there is so much to absorb in life and not enough time to do it.” BOOK SHOP ANXIETY. Well, it’s lovely to have a name for it now! The worst thing is that the more you try to do, the less you end up doing as your mind is so fucking full of shitty, scribbly thoughts that you can’t think of anything else except for the long lists of things that will make you a better, all-rounded, knowledgeable person. Modern life = “MUST NOT WASTE TIME, NOT 1 MINUTE, CANT RELAX, ONLY CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME LEFT BEFORE DEATH, MUST ACHIEVE ALL I CAN BUT ALSO BEING GOOD FRIEND, GOOD FAMILY MEMBER, SAVE THE EARTH + HELP PEOPLE IN GRIPS OF SUICIDE” Oh, poor us. Right? Based on Celia Walden’s “How to Stop Feeling Bad about Everything” article in this month’s ELLE magazine.